Penny Dreadful - Von Monstern und Hexen
by CthulhusCall
Summary: Caliban, auch genannt John Clare, musste viel Leid ertragen. Doch auch in der tiefsten und dunkelsten Nacht, leuchtet irgendwo ein Licht für einen...
1. Prolog

_Hey Leute. Das ist meine erste FanFiction. Ich habe zwar bereits sehr viele gelesen, aber es ist ja doch immer etwas anderes eine eigene zu schreiben. Konstruktive Kritik ist daher sehr willkommen :)  
Die Handlung spielt nach dem Serienfinale von Penny Dreadful (Staffel 3)_

 _Ich war sehr unglücklich über das Ende, denn wenn jemand ein gutes Ende verdient hat, dann ist es John Clare!  
Die Rechte der Originalcharaktere liegen natürlich bei den Schöpfern der Serie. Die restlichen Charaktere und Geschichte einspringen meiner Fantasie. ;)_

 _Warnung: Es wird in dieser Geschichte zu Gewalt und sexuellen Handlungen kommen._

 _Und nun genug gequatscht: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

 **Prolog**

Stille.

Bis auf das Zwitschern der Vögel und dem weit entfernten Trubel der Stadt herrschte Stille auf dem Friedhof. Das Grab befand sich abgeschieden vom eigentlichen Grabplatz, versteckt zwischen Bäumen und einer verfallenen, efeubewachsenen Mauer. Der zarte Duft der Blumen mischte sich mit dem urigen Geruch der frisch aufgeschütteten feuchten Erde. Wie lange John Clare bereits an dem Grab kniete konnte er nicht sagen. Eine Stunde? 5 Stunden? Die Zeit hatte an Bedeutung verloren. Nachdem er erst wenige Stunden zuvor den toten Körper seines Sohnes den Fluten der Themse übergeben hatte, dachte er das Leben könne nicht noch grausamer zu ihm sein. Von der Trauer überwältigt führte ihn sein Weg nach Westminster zum Grandage Place, wo er hoffte auf Vanessa Ives, seine einzige Freundin, zu treffen. Am Grandage Place angekommen konnte er nur noch zusehen wie ein edler Sarg in eine Kutsche getragen und davon gefahren wurde. Er folgte der Kutsche und nun kniete er hier an diesem Grab, dessen Stein groß die Lettern ‚Vanessa Ives' trug. Tränen liefen ihm über sein blasses Gesicht und benetzten die Blüten der kleinen weißen Blumen vor ihm. Er war allein...vollkommen allein in dieser Stadt, die keine Liebe oder Gnade kennt. Verstoßen von seiner Ehefrau, die einst schwor ihn zu lieben und nun auch verlassen von seiner einzigen, wahrhaftigsten Freundin, seiner Seelenverwandten.

Warum Vanessa ihr Leben lassen musste konnte er nicht verstehen, aber er wusste sie hatte nun ihren Frieden gefunden und war bei ihrem Gott. „Nun bin ich derjenige der dort lebt wo es immer kalt und einsam ist Miss Ives...", murmelte John Clare mit von Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Langsam erhob er sich und legte seine große bleiche Hand auf den Rand des Grabsteins. „Leben Sie wohl Miss Ives" Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Friedhof...


	2. Kapitel 1 - Die Wut

_Viel Spaß!_

 **Kapitel 1**

Mit zügigen Schritten lief John Clare durch die Straßen Londons. Überall herrschte reges Treiben und der Geruch von diversen Speisen mischte sich mit dem Abgasen der Fabriken rund um London. Seit dem Aufkommen der neuen Maschinen war die Luft innerhalb der Stadt immer schlecht. „Vermutlich erkranken die Menschen daher immer mehr an diesem zum Tode führenden Husten...", dachte John grimmig. Unbeirrt führte ihn sein Weg zu Londons Untergrund, in dem die Cholerakranken Zuflucht suchten und was für ihn einem Zuhause am nächsten kam. Abseits des großen Hauptganges, in dem die Nonnen und andere freiwillige Helfer Suppe an die Kranken verteilten, hatte John Clare eine Niesche für für sich. In dieser lagerten seine einzigen Wertgegenstände: Bücher. Die Poesie war sein Rückzugsort aus der Realität, ein Ort in dem selbst der Tod als ein Freund begrüßt und Andersartige wie er aktzeptiert wurden. Seine Bücher lagerte er in einer alten Holzkiste, die ursprünglich zum Transport von Wein hergestellt wurde. Angst vor Diebstahl hatte er nicht, denn selbst die Menschen hier unten meideten und fürchteten ihn. Das Monster. Während seines Heimweges verdüsterten sich John Clares Gedanken zusehends. Selbst hier unten war er der Abschaum unter dem Abschaum.

Er hatte in kurzer Zeit so viel Leid erfahren, dass es ihn schier übermannte. Die Trauer um den Verlust von Miss Ives und seines Sohnes mischte sich mit der Wut, die der Anblick all dieses Elends um ihn herum auslöste. Alles zusammen ergab eine äußerst giftige Mischung und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich diese negative Aura entladen würde.

Als er in den kleinen Seitengang zu seiner Niesche bog blieb er abrupt stehen.

In dem dämmrigen Licht des Ganges konnte er deutlich eine Gestalt wahrnehmen, die scheinbar über die Kiste mit Habseligkeiten gebeugt war. Ein leises Rascheln verriet, dass eben jene Kiste durchsucht wurde.

John Clare konnte nicht erkennen, wer die Gestalt war, noch ob sie männlichen oder weiblichen Geschlechts angehörte. In diesem Moment waren diese Informationen für ihn jedoch zweitrangig. Er hatte zu viel für einen Tag erlebt, als dass er nun auch noch einen Diebstahl zulassen würde. In diesem Moment sah er rot. Er würde den Menschen einen wirklichen Grund geben ihn zu fürchten!

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten rannte er auf den Eindringling zu.

Dieser hatte lediglich noch Zeit sich umzudrehen, als ihn auch schon eine riesige Faust an der Schläfe traf und alles schwarz wurde...


End file.
